A Summer Vacation That Len Didn't Wish For
by ILoveOreoAndCheese
Summary: Tsukimori Len is forced into a summer vacation that he really doesn't wish to have. The moment he wakes up, he is already on his family's privately owned beach with the concour participants. How does he get there? He doesn't remember a thing! What will happen to him now?


**Summary:** Tsukimori Len is forced into a summer vacation that he really doesn't wish to have. The moment he wakes up, he is already on his family's privately owned beach with the concour participants. How does he get there? He doesn't remember a thing! What will happen to him now?

**Disclaimer:** A work of fiction. Characters are on their respective owner. I am merely having fun creating stories with them.

**A Summer Vacation That Len Didn't Wish For**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Len was pissed the moment he woke up. He was really pissed off. Looking around, he recognized the place which he was currently in. _What the hell was he doing in this privately-owned beach resort by his family with his fellow participants in the concours plus Kanazawa-sensei, Amou-san and Mori-san?_ That's the first thought that entered in his mind as he went to the balcony of the room he's in and saw Hihara, Tsuchiura and Hino laughing heartily, as if they're so engrossed on what they were talking about. Yunoki was sitting on a chair while reading a book serenely with Fuyuumi and Shimizu both sleeping on the beach chair. Amou and Mori were enjoying the beautiful scenery around, taking pictures here and there.

How come he was _indeed_ here when he firmly refused when Kanazawa-sensei gathered them one afternoon before the summer break officially started? Moreover, he was forced to stay here for the rest of their summer break! He was planning to use his whole summer vacation practicing with his violin but it seemed impossible for now. At one time, he was peacefully staying on his room then at one moment, he was dragged here or rather, suspiciously dragged here.

_What is really going on?_ He silently muttered. He felt a stung in his head. He felt a bit dizzy.

_Dizzy? Why?_ He pondered as he ran his fingers through his silky sky blue hair. He really did remember that he was on their home and how come he was here now? He was really confused. He sighed as he went inside and lay on his bed. He was really confused.

* * *

Amou Nami caught a glimpse of Tsukimori getting back inside the room. Knowing this, she quickly went to the others, "Hey guys! The prince is awake!" She shouted happily. Well, it's because she and the rest had planned on something to have Tsukimori come with them with the help of an influential person. It was of course, for his journalism career. She still hadn't let go of the fact that the violin romance after so many years, was currently blooming between those two that she had to beg Kanazawa-sensei to tag her along. She silently snickered, "This is gonna be fun." She muttered before she joined the group.

* * *

Hino Kahoko's body stiffened the moment Nami announced that Len was awake. Ryoutarou, on the other hand grinned sheepishly along the others. Shimizu and Fuyuumi were wide awake now, thanks to Nami's loud voice.

"Wait guys! Aren't you afraid?" She asked them.

"What is it, Kaho-chan? Afraid of what?" Kazuki asked her as he took a sip of his orange juice as if he wasn't valuing his life. Others went to look at her with the same expression as Kazuki.

"It's because…."

Azuma saw the worried look on Kahoko's face and closed his book as curiosity swarmed on him.

"It's because?" Azuma repeated, waiting for her answer as well as the others.

"Eto…It's because we kind of forced him to come with us." She finally said as she played with her fingers.

With that, all of them burst out laughing, even Shimizu and Fuyuumi that made the redhead blush out of embarrassment.

"Hino," Ryoutarou spoke, "remember that it was not only us who did that. We have an ace person up on our sleeves if ever Tsukimori will try to kill us."

"Tsuchuira-kun is right, Hino-san, " Yunoki, wearing that fake smile, butted in, "we just have to enjoy here for the rest of our stay, right, Kanazawa-sensei?"

All the head turned on the approaching teacher toward them. "Yes, it's gonna be fun."

* * *

**On how did Len really get there, I'll have a flashback of what happened on the next chapter so stay tuned! **

**Review please, thank you. :D**


End file.
